The Unlikely Hero
by frequentscribbler
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS OF SERIES 5. My interpretation of how I feel each new episode will unfold.


Did Emma really know what she was unleashing by making Rumplestiltskin into a hero?

She was right, many have tried to release her from the darkness and yes, all have failed, but none of them are as powerful as Rumple. He was the most powerful villian and there is nothing stopping him from being the most powerful hero.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle raced through the caves, Merida close behind them. They knew that they had to warn the others of Emma's success. Now that she had Excalibur, things were going to get a lot more complicated very quickly.

Mary Margaret and David were stood outside Regina's vault, the pressure had got to them, especially Mary Margret. She was shaking uncontrolably, David was trying his best to calm her.

"It's our fault!" Sobbed Mary Margaret. "She is like this beacause of us."

David took her hands; "You're right, it is our faults." He paused. Mary Margaret was slightly taken back as it wasn't really the reply that she was hoping for. David continued. "It was our love that made her who she is. Our love made her into the saviour. The same love will banish the darkness from her, she is stronger than anyone we know." David pulled his wife close. "Emma was a hero. She was brave. She saved Regina, she saved us all. Who knows what trouble we'd be in if the darkness had reached Regina's soul. Emma knew that we'd have more of a chance destroying the darkness once it had taken over her. Our love and the love she has for Henry will defeat the darkness. I promise!"

Mary Margaret's tears fell and soaked into David's jacket. Everyone wanted everything to be okay but they all knew the fight was only just beginning.

Merlin's message was far from what Regina was expecting. Her frustration surfaced through a loud sigh; she had begun to doubt herself. Maybe she wasn't strong enough to free Emma from the darkness? The room had emptied of all hope, all that was left was silence. Henry was sat on the bottom step. His head rested in his hands. His tears fell silently. Everyone's belief was beginning to falter.

Hook was sipping from his hip flash, rum as usual, rubbing his head and continously repeating the question; "Who is Nimue?"

"Oh do shut up!" Shouted Regina as she slowly began to slip down the wall, she too with her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry but no one seems to be fighting anymore. I'm not just going to give up, I am going to find out who and where this Nimue is and force her to help us!"

"She is a powerful witch. She once stole Merlin's magic and was the one who trapped him in the tree."

Rumple and Belle had made it to the vault but Merida wasn't so lucky. Emma had appeared en-route, she grabbed Merida and disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared. although her rescue seemed to be rather low on Rumple's to do list. He had only one thing on his mind. Stopping Emma.

"She's known as a lady of the lake. There are a handful of them!" Continued Rumple as Belle helped him onto a chair.

"Like the siren of lake Nostos." Added David. He and Mary Margaret had returned to the vault.

Everyone's enthusiasm had resurfaced, they were all intrigued as to how Rumple intended to find this mystery witch. Rumple now had to live up to his new title, the small amount of courage he had found needed to remain and better still multiply. He was Storybrooke's only hope.

"Her lake lay a day's ride from Camelot, but something tells me that she was in Camelot just before Emma's curse was cast!" Regina pushed for more, she stared at Rumple urging him to continue. "Where is Merlin? I take it he was released from his prison before the curse fell?"

The congregation of people all nodded in unison.

"Why did he not come to Storybrooke like everyone else?" Rumple looked around the room for answers. Everyone shook their heads. "He did!"

Hooks interupted; "He ended his message by saying that the dark one had found him."

Rumple took a deep breathe; "But which one? Who says it's Emma? There have been many dark ones, I stole the darkness. As did all of the others before me."

Regina suddenly clicked onto what Rumple was insinuating. Nimueh had also been the dark one, it wasn't Emma in the message. It was Nimue. "But why would she steal Merlin's magic and trap him inside a tree?"

"Merlin was mourning lost love. Nimue was his love!" Replied Rumple. "They were in love but something changed. Something happened and it must have been bad for such drastic measures."

"Merlin is able to see the future, maybe he saw something of his own future. Maybe he ordered her to do it?" Added David.

Rumple stood. His limp being even more prominent. "There's one way we can find out."

Rumple was referring to Emma's dreamcatchers. He started to climb the stairs. Regina still doubted him. "You're no hero!" Her words stung. "Heroes come and go, there are so many lining up to have a crack. Your time as a hero is very limited. Soon you'll be back to your own ways!"

Rumple stopped. The others looked on in shock. He turned in his tracks and made his way back down the steps. He edged towards Regina. "Not all actions turn out to be good, but sometimes bad things need to happen to accomplish good. Sacrifices need to be made. I will make these sacrifices, this will prove that deep down I am and will forever be a hero!"

He paused to allow his words to sink in. Henry took Rumple's arm as he again turned to exit.

"One of your mother's dreamcatchers will give us an insight into why Nimueh trapped Merlin in the tree. Then we need to search for her. If she was in Camelot like I believe she was, she couldn't have escaped the curse, meaning she is in Storybrooke. Find her and we will find Merlin." Boasted Rumple, who was very proud of his plan.

He started to climb the stairs once more, Belle being his support. Henry followed, as did Mary Margaret and David.

Hook and Regina hesitated. "Are you really going to trust the crocodile?" Asked Hook. "What other choice do we have?" Replied Regina. "I don't see you pulling out a plan from your pocket!"

As the two finally start to climb the stairs a flustered David reappears. "Hook, you're coming with me! Emma has taken Merida, we have to get her back!"

Regina nodded for Hook to go, then followed them. The group gathered together at the vault entrance, then went their seperate ways. They all had different tasks at hand but all had the same purpose. They were all fighting to free Emma of the darkness and no one was giving up until they accomplished it.


End file.
